Smoky, You're Fired
A short story and a sequel to Pups and the crush. Read that story on the fanon wiki to understand what went on prior to this story. This is a ported version of the original that is found on the PAW Patrol Fanon Wiki. Story It was a bright and sunny day in Adventure Bay, Rocky, Princess, Zuma, and Tundra had just pranked each other. A few hours after that happened, Rocky ran over to Smoky's pup-house. Rocky: Hi Smoky! Whatcha doing? Smoky: Practicing calling my winch! Ruff winch! (the winch comes out) Rocky: Good job! By the way, Chase said he needs to talk with you by his pup-house. Smoky Okay! Bye! (runs off towards Chase's pup-house) Smoky arrives to Chase pacing back in forth in front of his pup-house. Smoky: You wanted to see me Chase? Chase: Yeah.....Sit down please! There is something important to discuss! Smoky: Okay! Is someone in trouble? How can I help? Chase: No, it's not an emergency! Smoky: Then what is it? Chase: This is hard for me to say.... Smoky: C'mon. We are friends! You can tell me anything!......Is Rocky hurt or sick? (starts getting upset at the though of either one of those things happening) Chase: No no! Rocky is fine! didn't you just talk to him like five minutes ago? Smoky: (embarrassed a little) hehe! I forgot! Chase: Okay.........here it goes... I'm glad you like being on the team and all and get to spend time with your big brother and Kailey........but there is an issue though.....You are not making enough progress as a police pup trainee. Therefore we unfortunately have to kick you off the team....You wont be able to keep any PAW Patrol property such as your pup-tag or pup-house. Smoky: WHAT??? (starts to cry) But.....but.....I want to be a police pup like you! (sniffs as tears run down his cheeks) Chase: I know but I can't train a pup who isn't making any progress. So unfortunately, I'll need your pup-tag please! Smoky: (reluctantly hands over his pup-tag) But who will take my place? Chase: I've taken on your friend Bandit as my new trainee. Smoky: (shocked) Bandit??? How could you replace me with my best friend? Chase: I'm sorry but... (Smoky runs to Rocky crying) Rocky was sorting the objects in his truck. Smoky: Rocky! Rocky! Rocky: (sees him crying) What's the matter Smoky? What did Chase have to tell you? And where is your pup-tag? Smoky: He.....He....He's kicking me off the team. He took my pup-tag and is giving my position on the team to Bandit! Now I have no home and no job! (cries some more) Rocky: I see.... Chase and the other pups sneak up behind Smoky and all the pups including Rocky yell All pups except Smoky: APRIL FOOLS!!! Smoky: ....What? What's going on? Rocky: You aren't really kicked off the team! It was just a prank! Smoky: It was? Chase: Of course! I could never kick you off the team! You do an awesome job as my trainee. You've made a lot of progress since I first took you under my wing. (he puts Smoky's pup-tag back on his collar) Smoky: That was mean! Rocky: We are sorry! To make it up to you, do you wanna help us prank some of the other pups? Smoky: Sure! I'd love to help! Rocky: Great! Now who should be our next victim? Category:Fanon Category:Fanon episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon stories Category:Stories Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:RockytheEco-pup's story Category:Short Stories Category:Protected pages